1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for combining a plurality of partial images, an image processing method, a radiation imaging system, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When combining a plurality of partial images into one image, correction is made by shifting pixel values for each partial image to make the seams of images unnoticeable. U.S. Pat. No. 7,440,599 discusses a technique for sequentially performing correction using a specific image as a reference.
Meanwhile, when combining a plurality of images into one, shifting pixel values using a certain image as a reference may cause pixel values to exceed an output bandwidth possibly resulting in overexposure or underexposure.